


A Reality

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Frigga, Extended life span, Kid Loki, Loki growing up - Freeform, M/M, Parent Frigga, Time Travel, Tony Stark on Asgard, Tony Stark-centric, Tony has a smithy, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is not a problem to be solved, but a reality to be experienced. </p><p>•••</p><p>In a reality where they close the portal before Tony Stark can fall back through, the energy of the tesseract and other forces combines to send Tony through time and space. </p><p>He ends up in Asgard during Loki's childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reality

When the portal closes, Tony Stark is still trapped on the other side. The world mourns his death and celebrates his heroics.

Pepper invites the Avengers to live in Stark tower, "Please," she says. "I think it will help people remember that in the end this is his legacy, not making weapons."

They agree to stay.

When they read his will Pepper receives his stock in Stark Industries as well as a little less than half of his money. Rhodes receives the same amount of money and they both vow never to dip into it unless absolutely necessary, it feels to much like stealing from Tony. The last of his money is sent to various charities across the globe, a move which Pepper makes sure the media acknowledges.

The night the will is read, Pepper settles to the bed in the (her) penthouse. Before she can drift off to sleep, Jarvis speaks to her.

"Ms. Potts," he begins sounding almost hesitant. "In light of today's events, I believe there to be a matter we should discuss."

"Yes," Pepper asks, "What is it Jarvis?"

"My programs dictate that if Sir is to be declared dead, I'm to terminate my program three years after."

"Oh," Pepper says around the lump in her throat. "I see."

Life continues, over the next few years Shield is decimated, Bucky Barnes is brought in as an Avenger, and Pepper marries Happy Hogan.

Then two years eleven months and twenty-three days after Tony is declared dead, a portal opens in the Avengers communal kitchen, during Sunday brunch, and out walks Tony Stark.

"Hey Jarvis," He says, "Did I make it in time?"

Pepper and Barton both faint.

•••

When the portal closes, Tony Stark is still trapped on the other side. He's unconscious and unaware until he wakes up in green gardens with a foot prodding his side.

"Are you alive?" A young voice mutters and Tony turns his head to see a child with pale skin, raven hair, and emerald eyes. In his mind he estimates the child to be about eleven.

"Yeah," he coughs, "I am alive. Wouldn't hurt this much if I were dead."

The kid watches as Tony struggles to sit up, "Why are you here? What are to wearing?"

Tony looks down at his suit, mostly in shambles now, and wonders how the kid doesn't know, "Where am I?"

"The Royal Gardens," is the prompt answer. Tony resists the urge to groan at the vague answer that makes him think of Britain. The sunny, warm climate tells hm that's wrong though.

"Where, which country?"

The boys nose scrunches, "I don't know anything about a country, but the realm is Asgard."

Tony curses, hoisting himself to his feet and gripping the child by the shoulders. There's a sinking feeling In his gut as he asks, "What's your name?"

"I am Prince Loki of Asgard," The child cries shrugging out of his grasp. "Now unhand me!"

Tony lets go and allows his face to drop into his hands, "Of course you are, now I just need to know if I'm in an alternate universe or if I've time traveled."

"What do you mean?" Loki asks peering up at Tony. "Who are you?"

"I'm a mortal from Earth, Midgard." Tony says cautiously. "My name is Tony."

Loki's eyebrow arches, "If you're mortal how are you here?"

"Fuck if I know," Tony responds throwing his hands up in the air. Part him is tempted to accuse Loki of being involved, but he knows better. He knows this is either an alternate dimension or the past and either way the kid won't know what happened.

"I can help you," Loki piques up suddenly. "Learn if it's time travel, that is. What year were you from?"

"2012," Tony answers watching Loki's face intently. He's not pleased with what he finds, nor with what he hears.

"Wow," Loki gasps, "I didn't think Midgard would make it to the 2000's."

Tony groans, less than assured by that. He has no idea how to get back, a time machine is nothing he's considered seriously before. Tony isn't even sure what he's going to do with himself for the night.

In the end, Loki sneaks him into his quarters and lets him sleep on the floor. Tony grumbles, but can't help the touch of affection he feels as Loki wishes him good night.

"Don't worry," Loki yawns, "Tomorrow I'll have my magic tutors focus on time travel, so I can help you get home."

The next day, when Loki returns to his room dejected and upset his tutors refused to help, Tony simply ruffles his hair and thanks him.

That's the start to their friendship, from there on out Loki is determined to do everything he can to help. Tony is just glad to have company in a world he's never known.

"What did you do on Midgard?" Loki asks curiously after Tony reassures him that it's okay he can't send Tony back.

Tony replies slowly, "I made things."

"Weapons?" Loki wonders and Tony winces.

"Sometimes."

Later, when Loki comes back from dinner it's both with scraps for Tony to eat and a bag of gold.

"It's so you can start up a smithy," Loki explains with a wide grin, "If you have to stay here, you need a living, right?"

"Loki," a woman's voice calls through the door, the pair barely have time to tense before the entrance is opened. "Why are you stealing from the treasury?"

Then the woman stops speaking and flat out stares at Tony. With an awkward chuckle, he waggles his fingers and glances over to Loki.

"Bow," the boy mock whispers. "That's my mom, Queen Frigga."

Tony does as instructed until cool fingers grab his chin and raise his face up. Frigga's warm eyes stare into his searchingly.

"I see why you were stealing," Frigga says to Loki as she releases Tony's chin. "Leave us, I wish to speak with your friend."

Grumpily, Loki obeys. Frigga walks around Tony, assessing him slowly. Tony simply keeps staring forwards, secure in the knowledge that there's nothing he can do.

"You're not from now," Frigga states and he can do nothing but nod.

"How do you know," Tony asks turning to face Frigga. "I didn't tell you."

"I'm a goddess," Frigga smiles, "I also happen to have magic."

"Convenient," Tony mutters under his breath, "Can your magic send me home?"

"No," Frigga tells him. "But don't worry, you'll see your friends again."

"How?" Tony asks as he thinks of Rhodey and Pepper and Jarvis and his bots.

"I can't answer that," Frigga informs him with a comforting pat to the shoulder. "For now though, make your home in Asgard."

"I can't," Tony objects, "The longer I'm here the more likely it is I'll mess with Thor or Loki's time line."

Frigga winks, "Perhaps, the future you know occurred because you've already been here. Though if it worries you, I can keep Thor away for you. Loki already knows about your presence and there's no way to keep him away from you."

Running a hand through his hair, Tony shrugs, "Good enough I suppose. But how do you expect me to make my living here?"

"My son had the right idea," Frigga admits, "I will buy you a smithy and you shall build armor and weaponry for the Aesir lords."

Tony's face goes blank, "I don't build weapons anymore."

"Don't worry, these aren't weapons like you used to build," Frigga's nose wrinkles. "We are not nearly so sophisticated, we need axes and daggers not missiles."

"That," Tony says with a sigh of relief, "I can do. Just one question, how do you know what I used to build?"

"Goddess," Frigga smiles, "Remember."

And he does. Frigga buys him the forge and everything he needs to become an expert in the trade. Within a year, Tony has actual clients (who think he's a new arrival from Vanaheim). Forging in a smithy is different than creating with Jarvis and his bots, but Tony finds that he enjoys it all the same. His work grows more popular and attracts royal attention, so Loki and Frigga teach him glamours to hide his face from Thor when he's officially declared the royal weapon smith.

Loki visits everyday, and their friendship grows in leaps in bounds. Tony listens to the child complain about Thor and in return tells him of Howard; when Loki teaches him magic, Tony explains basic technology on earth.

He stores the remains of his suit in a secure room off of his bedroom. At the beginning, he visits often staring at the damaged exterior and wondering how to fix it. He can't, not on Asgard and the day he tells Loki about Ironman is the last day he visits.

"Tony, I thought you're a mortal." Loki says one day as he sits and watches Tony work on his latest commission.

Tony's brows arch, "I am."

"But you haven't aged in the five years you've been here!" Loki objects and Tony thinks back to Frigga's promises that he'll see his friends again.

"Oh," He says quietly. "It seems like I'm taking the long way back then."

Tony spends ages in Asgard, millennium drifting past in a pace that would be agonizingly slow if not for Loki and Frigga to keep him company. Their mischief helps keep him sane. If not for their laughter and pranks he's sure he would have jumped off the Bifrost long ago.

"Thor received Mjolnir today," Loki tells him and its obvious how upset this makes him. The bland mask Loki is fond of has never worked on him. He's watched the kid grow up far to closely to be fooled by him. Tony raises an eyebrow at Loki, who is the Aesir equivalent of eighteen now.

"Did he?" Tony scoffs, "Well, it's no surprise the big oaf received a weapon the requires no finesse."

"Perhaps," Loki mutters, but he's still subdued.

"Why are you upset, Loki?" Tony asks as his mind weaves plans to cheer him up.

"Why is Thor worthy and I am not?" Loki asks and Tony wants to draw him in right for a hug, would if he didn't know it would only make Loki feel worse.

Tony frowns, "You are worthy, it's just that Mjolnir is not worthy of you. It is to flashy and obnoxious, you need a weapon that is subtle and discreet."

"What weapon would that be?" Loki asks and his voice is bitter, "Father will never he me any such thing?"

"No," Tony agrees. "But why would you want any weapon he could provide, when you can have one forged by me? Trust me, once I get my hands on some Uru you'll forget Mjolnir ever existed."

"Thank you," Loki whispers as he leaves.

When Tony presents his final product to Loki, it's a set of beautifully crafted daggers. He's grateful for the magic Loki has taught him, because it enables him to enchant the daggers much like Mjolnir. The only difference is that where the hammer cannot be picked up by any not worthy, Loki's daggers can only be wielded by Loki or Tony and burn the palms of any others who try. Then, for his own reassurance he imbues them with magic to ensure that they'll never miss their target.

Loki names them Hollr (Loyal) and his smile is worth all the hard work that went into it.

When Loki storms into his forge with a face of burning rage, Tony feels his heart drop to his stomach. Somehow, he knows this is when it all starts to go down hill for Loki. He knows soon enough Loki will attack Earth and Tony will go home.

"What is it?" Tony asks staring down at the sword he's hammering out. He's not sure he wants to know, he wonders if he ignore the problem it will go away.

Loki throws himself across a sofa placed there specifically for him; Tony had gotten it back when Loki was a child. "My Father has decided a coronation date for Thor!"

"When," Tony asks his voice purposely neutral. Loki doesn't notice.

"This year," Loki growls in distress and Tony winces. He knows it's to soon, has heard the stories about Thor from both Loki and Frigga. He knows that Thor will not become the man he fought with until after his banishment.

He knows Loki will be the reason for his banishment.

"What will you do?" Tony asks and Loki tells him.

The jotuns crash Thor's coronation, Thor is banished, and the All-Father falls into Odin sleep. The night Loki is made King he slips into Tony's bed chambers with tears in his eyes.

"I'm a jotun, a monster." Loki cries as Tony hoists himself out of bed and pulls Loki into his arms. He waits until the tears have mostly stopped, before stepping back and gripping Loki's chin.

"You're not a monster," He says fiercely. "And being Jotun changes nothing, you're still Loki."

Loki would nod if not for the hand still on his chin, "Okay."

Tony battles with himself momentarily, then throws caution to the wind as he remembers that he doesn't know when he'll see Loki. Standing on his tiptoes, Tony presses his lips against Loki's. Then he turns around and walks back over to his bed.

"Go be our king."

Loki leaves, and Tony wonders how he fell for the man who will end up attacking his world. Then he recalls that he's known Loki for longer than he ever lived on Midgard and he shrugs.

Loki thinks the fact that he's not a monster means he should destroy the land where monsters hail from and Tony can feel it as Loki lets go of the bridge and drops down through the void. A scream rips out of his throat and he wonders why he can feel Loki getting fainter and fainter.

"Do you know what his last words were," Frigga says as she visits the next day. Tony ignores her, content to sit in his secure room and stare at his suit. He knows that if Thor's banishment is over he has two years before Loki attacks New York.

Frigga continues, "I wasn't there, but Thor told me he said, 'tell Tony I'm sorry'. Thor had no clue what he meant, but I promised to pass it along."

"He survives," Tony croaks, "He survives and attacks New York. I don't know if he wins, or get captured though. I don't know if I'll see him again."

"You will," Frigga promises.

Tony scoffs, "How do you know? And don't give me any of that goddess/magic bullshit this time."

"It is magic," Frigga chuckles, "But this time I'll explain. Do you know why you stopped aging?"

"No," Tony replies eyes flashing over to Frigga, "Do you?"

"Yes, you met Loki and I knew you were good for him so I tied your souls together. Because of that, you won't age until Loki reaches the Aesir equivalent of your age and then you will age like one of us." Frigga pauses, "The tie also ensures you will meet again."

Tony thinks of Loki throwing him out of window, "Just because Loki sees me again, doesn't mean that it won't be past me."

Frigga pats his shoulder and leaves hm alone.

Loki is gone, and the years drag on in ways they never did when he was there. Tony still has Frigga, but Frigga is not the one he loves.

"The time is coming," Frigga tells him, "Thor has been sent to Midgard to bring Loki back."

"What will happen to him?" Tony asks as he checks his Aesir armor to ensure there are no worn out spots.

Frigga frowns, "He will be put on trial. He will need a champion."

"Don't worry about that," Tony laughs. "You know he has one."

"I hoped," Frigga admits. "As for after the trial, you will have to prove to the All-Father that you deserve to use the Bifrost and be sent home. It may take a while, but I'm sure you'll succeed."

"Damn right I will," Tony agrees, "I'm Tony Fucking Stark."

Frigga taps her fingers against the wall, "I hope you'll also petition for Loki to go with you."

Tony nods and Frigga presses a kiss to his forehead, "I love you as I love my sons."

Frigga leaves, and Tony wants to laugh that he's thousands of years old when finally receives a true mother.

Thor comes back and with him is Loki.

"Come," Frigga demands striding in to his forge. "Thor is gone, and we're visiting Loki before he returns. I want to ensure Thor doesn't see you; no doubt he'd try to send you home immediately."

"Let's go then," Tony says as he tucks away the dagger whose hilt he's just completed. He's glad that Frigga hadn't appeared while it was in the forge, because he knows he'd have left it for Loki.

Loki looks better than Tony had expected. He can remember when Loki attacked Earth and his skin was worryingly pale and distressed. Bags had hung under his eyes and his over all appearance had been sickly.

At the time he'd just thought that's how crazy looks.

Now he can see that Loki has already begun healing since then. He wonders what happened to Loki as he fell to earth, why Loki looked the way he did.

"Loki," Tony says as he approaches the wall of golden magic that separates them.

Loki's eyes rake over his form, "Tony, you should have told me I would be the reason you arrived in Asgard."

A smile plays on Tony's lips, "When I arrived you were a child who shouldn't hear about what you would do. Later, we were friends and I didn't want to think about your impending attack of my planet."

"It wasn't me," Loki says quietly and Tony nods awaiting a better explanation. "Thanos found me as I fell and he used the mind stone on me."

Frigga flinches and Tony, who has spent more time in the life of an Aesir than a mortal, he understands. He finally gets why Loki was willing to risk everything and attack Earth.

"Well," Tony hums, "I'll be sure to mention that when I champion you at your trial."

Loki looks up at him with glee evident in his face, "You're my champion? I thought the duty would fall to Thor and I would be doomed for sure."

"I would never allow that," Frigga reassures him. "A champion must believe in the accused. Thor has lost that ability."

The trial, when it comes, is closed to the public. This decree, as Thor is horrified to realize, includes members of the royal family who are not currently reigning. Tony wants to laugh because it's what the man deserves for having no faith in Loki.

The trial is eleven months after Loki returns. Tony would complain about the right to a speedy trial, but he gets the feeling that Odin doesn't care about the sixth amendment. Instead he does as he should and steps in as Loki's champion.

The trial drags on for seven months, mostly because Odin only lets them meet once a week and not even for large chunks of time.

"He's processing," Frigga says and Tony grumbles.

"What's there to process, Loki was technically king when he attacked Jotunheim and thus his actions were legal." Tony crosses his arms, "Midgard isn't even his fault."

"Let him process," Frigga chides and Tony slowly melts and agrees.

The day that the trial ends, Tony is a nervous wreck. Nobody can tell, except Loki and Frigga of course. He shows up in his armor (Aesir not Ironman) with a finely crafted sword on his hip and several daggers hidden away where others can't see. He gives off a distinct note of danger, and wonders briefly if he won't miss this world over Midgard.

"Loki Laufeyson's champion has done what none thought possible and proven Loki to be innocent."

Tony smiles at Odin's decree because he's wrong, Frigga had thought it possible.

  
"From this moment on Loki has been released into Smith Tony's care. Should he commit another crime, both will be punished."

Loki and Tony both take their leave and head back to Tony's home. As soon as the door closes behind them, Loki jumps on Tony and kisses him fiercely.

"I missed you," Loki says quietly his voice tired. "I missed you so much."

They hold each other that night and reassure themselves that they're together now.

It's less than a month (twenty-three days) before Tony asks for audience to petition for Bifrost use. Odin makes him wait eight months, citing other obligations. Tony waits patiently, but only because he's already waited millennium (he counts down Jarvis's days in his head).

Their meetings go much the same as Loki's trial: one hour a week. They don't make any progress until two months have gone by.

"Why should I let my best smith go?" Odin wonders aloud.

Tony's smile is fearsome. "You should let me go because I'm more than a smith. I'm Ironman, i'm the Chitauri-killer, I'm the Merchant of Death and I could build a weapon to destroy this realm."

"Are you threatening Asgard?" Odin asks tightening his grip on Gugnir.

Loki laughs quietly, "No, if Tony were threatening you, he'd have the weapon already built. He's warning you."

"So I see," Odin says and their discussion ends for the week.

After that, it's an unspoken fact that they'll return to Midgard. They spend the next six months hammering out details such as Loki's criminal status on Earth. Which as it turns out is non-existent, Earth gave up their legal right to try Loki for his crimes when they returned him to Asgard.

"This will be the last time we meet." Odin announces, "In exactly a month from today, you will gather on the Bifrost and leave for Midgard. There is nothing left for us to discuss."

"Thank you, All-Father," Tony tells him before dragging Loki back home to celebrate.

They essentially have a month to sort out Tony's affairs. He closes down the forge, only using it to finish previously commissioned pieces. To bring with him, he gathers his armor and weapons as well as a large amount of his gold.

"What," Tony asks as he catches Loki's eye. "It could be in a good market back home!"

"You're an idiot," Loki remarks dryly. "What are we doing with the Ironman suit?"

Tony bites his lip in hesitation, before deciding to destroy it. Where he's going he'll be able to create a new one, with magic and technology. There's no need to keep a broken reminder.

When they walk down the Bifrost, it's in Aesir battle regalia. They don't know how their welcome will be in Midgard, and it's better to be safe than sorry.

Frigga meets them as they walk, teaser act in hand. Tony's eyes widen as he stares at it.

"We're not taking the Bifrost, are we?"

"No," Frigga tells him a warm smile on her face. "The tesseract will take you closer to your target with less mess. Especially if I wield it and direct you two."

Tony wrinkles his nose at the less than subtle dig about his first time teleporting. The resulting explosion could hardly even be called related.

Tony and Loki both kiss Frigga on the cheek before stepping through the portal, Tony's hand gripping the pommel of his sword and Loki's his daggers.

•••

Two years, eleven months, and twenty-three days after Tony is declared dead, a portal opens in the Avengers communal kitchen, during Sunday brunch, and out walks Tony Stark.

"Hey Jarvis," He says, "Did I make it in time?"

Pepper and Barton both faint, Rogers, Romanov, Banner, and two guys Tony doesn't know stare at the guy following Tony out of the portal.

"Is anyone else seeing that?" One of the unknown guys asks and as Rogers comes to stand next to him Tony recognizes him as Bucky Barnes.

"Which one," Romanov asks, "The dead guy or the war criminal behind him?"

"He's technically not a criminal," Tony offers sheepishly. "Seeing as Shield signed over all rights to trial over to Asgard and they found him innocent."

"Jarvis," The other guy Tony doesn't know says, "Call Shield."

"No," Tony snaps. "Override MIA."

"Body scan initiating." Jarvis says and the Avengers all stare at the pair in their kitchen even as they inch towards their weapons. It's escaped nobody's notice (except maybe Banner's because he's checking on Pepper and Clint) that Tony has a weapon available.

"Body scan complete," Jarvis announces. "It appears that the intruders are in fact Tony Stark and Loki Odinson."

"Laufeyson," Tony snaps because Odin reminds him to much of Howard. Natasha discreetly palms a knife and settles into a fighting stance.

Rogers watches him closely, "How do you expect us to believe you're Tony Stark, it's been three years and you come back with him!"

"Wow," Tony sighs, "It's really only been about three years."

Everyone watches curiously as Loki replies, "For the rest of us, yes."

"Jarvis," Tony says tiredly, "Explain how the body scan helps and try to get Thor here."

"The body scan shows that the shrapnel in Mister Stark's chest is in the exact same place as it was before his apparent death. These results would be near impossible to replicate."

"It's Tony alright," Pepper says and everyone turns to look as Barton and Banner help her to her feet. "Only he would have the gall to show up with Loki in tow."

"Pepper, I've missed you," Tony smiles taking a happy step towards her. As he moves, the tension in the room crests and Romanov throws her knife at Tony.

Loki plucks it from the air before it can reach Tony.

"Is that anyway to treat the man who built the quarters you currently reside in?" Loki questions as he passes the knife over to Tony to inspect.

Tony hums agreement, "I mean, if your going to try and kill a man at least use a quality weapon."

"Those are custom made Perfect Point PP-28-3BK blades," Natasha objects, "They're near perfect."

"They're flawed, and they're going to crack," Tony's fingers trail along the places he can sense weakness. "Now, let's talk about me being brought back from the dead. I bet there's a lot of paperwork to do."

"You'll need a genetic test," Banner informs him, "To prove who you-"

He's cut off by the crashing of thunder that announces Thor's arrival.

"Friends," he calls settling in the balcony. "Why has the construct called me back with so much secrecy?"

"Hello Thor," Loki greets with a faint scowl. Tony steps in his toes and it disappears easily.

Thor's brows furrow, "Brother, should you not be with your champion?"

"Oh, but I am, Thor." Loki gestures at Tony with a faint smile.

Thor gapes for a moment, "That is... not possible. Stark cannot be the Smith."

"Actually it's the truth," Tony tells him. "Look at my armor if you doubt it."

Thor inspects him closely, eyes stopping in his still sheathed sword. He swallows hard staring at its simple pommel.

"Is that Dómr," Thor questions and Tony's lips twitch. He had forged his sword along side his reputation, hence the name he had given it. Now, even Dómr herself has a reputation of being lethal whenever used.

He gives a single nod.

"How can you be the Smith? He has been around for thousands of years and I've met him before, you do not look the same."

  
Tony keeps his eyes on Thor as he answers, he knows Loki is watching the others. "Short explanation, I time traveled to Asgard and gained an Aesir lifespan. As for why i don't look the same, if your mother couldn't teach a simple glamour, she wouldn't be the All-Mother."

"That sounds," Barton hesitates looking for the right word, "Extremely far fetched."

"Who cares," Tony shrugs grabbing Loki's hand. "Banner, Pepper, let's go get me a DNA test! Then we can get to work on my death status and some good PR for Loki."

"And why does he need PR?" Pepper asks as she exits the room the two men trailing after her.

Tony squeezes Loki's hand, "Because he's here to stay."

The Avengers stand in silence for a moment attempting to process everything that just occurred.

"I'm sorry," Sam Wilson blurts, "What just happened?"

Jarvis is the one who answers, his tone unusually smug, "You just met Tony Stark."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy with the end, but it was the best I was getting.


End file.
